medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorbit the Courier
"Courier! Courier comin' through!" - ''Gorbit's first line in the roleplay '''Gorbit' is a simple foot messenger, currently known for delivering letters from Nikolas Simmons to King Sion and King Vince during their stay in Hallengard amidst the Second Hallengardian Civil War. Personality Humor Gorbit is known for never taking much seriously and trying to please others, it often leads to him being rude to others for the sake of a joke or making jests while some aren't in the mood for it. Once, during a time of war, he delivered the Aedwin king an "Important letter from the Lauch" which really turned out to be a thorough illustration of an awfully hirsute and veined phallus. Curiosity and Sprightliness Upon arriving in the capital of Hallengard and delivering his cargo, Gorbit took it upon himself to tread upon every bare inch of the city grounds and palace. Most often, he can be seen traveling swiftly around the streets or through and about the corridors of the keep, this leads to him listening in on many conversations, some being highly confidential and some not. His story Growing up Gorbit and his family lived in "Lothgoria", a humble, north easterly territory of Aedwin. His father was a courier who mostly served the local nobility (The Gothin family) and delivered letters or packages to near provinces and often to the port city. This job didn't allow for the family to afford much comfort or wealth. Gorbit was small growing up, he was first sheltered by his mother and seen as an awkward and puny outsider by the local group of boys. He ended up longingly watching them from afar and observing the way they talked, the way they laughed, joked about and played games with each other. Gorbit attempted to morph into their social group, quick-wittedly finding ways to play their insults into jokes and weaseling his way around physical bullying, instead finding ways to make his peers laugh at him. He was eventually accepted by all, taking his place as the lovable clown of the group. Working his father's job Once he began working as a courier, with the stern deadlines set by the Gothins who most often contracted him, Gorbit began his work at a strict pace. He made a name for himself, being able to get all his duties fulfilled on time and even occasionally arriving early to chat with the recipient. Gorbit was put to good use by the industrious Gothins and was eventually entrusted with a delivery to the north, his assignment took him through a warzone. His mission Soon after the Lauch forces had taken port Aedwin, Gorbit had been given two letters signed from Nikolas Simmons, addressed to King Sion and King Vince, both of whom were held up in Hallengard. His route had taken him through many conflicting territories in the north, plenty of times he found himself in a chase, running from Brotherhood troops or getting caught in a clash of forces and having to escape the battlefield. His Aedwinian clothing did him no favors. But he survived and arrived safely at the capital. Gorbit didn't have the nerve to try and run it back to his home, so he decided to remain in Hallengard, sticking with the Aedwinian refugees and soldiers until things are safe again. To be continued... Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians